1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet ejection device.
2. Related Art
Droplet ejection devices of inkjet printers and the like that are provided with a recording head in which nozzles are plurally arrayed, the nozzles ejecting droplets respectively provided by driving elements such as piezoelectric elements or the like, and that eject liquid from the nozzles in accordance with applications of voltages with predetermined driving waveforms to the driving elements are widely gaining in popularity.
For example, technologies have been proposed, in which plural droplets are successively ejected with varying ejection speeds within a pre-specified driving cycle, and the ejected droplets are aggregated and caused to impact on a recording medium.